Plan M
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Yuki se ha dado por vencido sólo una vez, el día que decidió enseñarle a batear a Sawamura. Algo similar pasó con Miyuki, quien descubrió no tener mucha paciencia, ni aptitudes como profesor. ¿Será por eso que Kanemaru ayuda a Eijun con los estudios? Y pensar que todo comenzó a causa de un campamento de práctica.


**Plan M**

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de lo que cierto _pitcher_ hiperactivo disfrutaba más: la práctica. Sin embargo, ese día estaba junto a Furuya, ambos sentados a la mesa de su habitación. Frente a ellos, Miyuki, y acomodados por todo el cuarto se hallaban algunos jugadores.

La reunión se debía a un solo motivo; un campamento deportivo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y como norma escolar, aquellos alumnos que no pasaran sus exámenes parciales con una nota razonable no podrían asistir a las actividades extracurriculares hasta que subieran sus calificaciones en una prueba de recuperación.

—Son un asco —aclaró Miyuki en cuanto terminó de revisar las calificaciones de los novatos—. Les haré unos ejercicios para ver por dónde hay que empezar.

—Graci...

—¡Eres el demonio! —interrumpió a Furuya.

—Sawamura —Yuu llamó su atención—, ¿qué te he dicho sobre llamar a Miyuki «demonio»?

—Que es algo... ¿ofensivo para Satán?

Yoichi tenía que defender a su compañero de grado, así que se apresuró a darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Deja de decirle sus verdades a la gente de forma inconsciente.

Más que ayudarle, Kazuya sintió las palabras de su amigo como una indirecta. Bueno, trataría de ignorar a todos a su alrededor en lo que terminaba de elaborar una especie de examen diagnóstico.

Al cabo de unas horas, el _catcher_ titular se dispuso a revisar los resultados de Sawamura y Furuya por segunda ocasión.

—Saben algo... —buscó la atención de los mencionados—, tienen mucha suerte de seguir en esta escuela. Pónganse de pie —dio una orden que ambos acataron, aunque con ciertas dudas—. Media vuelta —ahora los de primero no eran los únicos confusos, el resto de los presentes se preguntaban ¿qué estaba haciendo Miyuki?

—Justo lo que pensaba —agregó el chico de lentes después de unos segundos—. No están nada mal. Deberían cuidar muy bien sus cuerpos por el resto de sus vidas, ya que nadie los va a querer por su cerebro.

El primero en intentar mantener la compostura fue Tanba, a decir verdad, le había parecido un comentario un tanto cruel y divertido, pese a que no solía estar de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso te parezco un chiste?

—No, Sawamura, claro que no… Necesitas ser divertido para ser un chiste.

—¡Miyuki Kaz…!

—Bueno —Koichiro quiso poner orden, evitando que se iniciara una discusión—, sigamos con esto. Necesitamos ver qué es lo que les falla, pues ustedes son una parte fundamental del equi...

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —pero Eijun interrumpió e ignoró de forma olímpica el comentario de la estrella—, ¡tengo un brillante futuro!

—Usas palabras que ni siquiera existen —la plática entre _pitcher_ y _catcher_ se había reanudado.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo cuáles?

—Pregunta siete. Historia Universal. Describe con tus propias palabras como fue el dominio del Imperio Romano. Respondiste: se extendió hasta formar una nación «gigantorme».

—Oh, ya veo cómo funciona esto. La semana pasada cuando estábamos jugando Scrabble, «gigantorme» no era una palabra pero ahora, repentinamente, lo es porque quieres dejarme en ridículo y eso es conveniente para ti.

—De cualquier ángulo en que lo mires, lo que haces es algo demasiado patético e irresponsable —aclaró el _shortstop_.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?, podrá ser triste, pero yo nunca he hecho nada irresponsable.

—Tengo una lista de las cosas que has hecho de manera irresponsable por orden alfabético —una voz calmada se hizo presente.

—¡Ma-Maestro!

De alguna forma tener a Takigawa en el lugar era relajante, no sólo por el tipo de aura que desprendía, sino por ser la única persona a la que Sawamura no podía encarar.

—Deberías aprender de Kuramochi —aclaró el hombre tras los lentes—. Puede no parecerlo, pero es más responsable de lo que imaginas.

—Tiene razón, Sawamura —dijo Ryosuke—. Hace poco fuimos a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas, había dos estudiantes de primaria peleando y Kuramochi actuó como todo un adulto deteniéndolos.

«¿Ah, sí?, yo lo recordaba un poco diferente» el chico de cabellos verdes intentó hacer memoria mientras recibía aplausos por parte de su compañero de cuarto y, más temprano que tarde, recordó lo sucedido ese día.

—Tiene razón. Debiste verlo. Entre los dos mocosos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra mí —finalizó con su distinguida risa mientras el resto de los presentes imaginaban un terrible escenario.

—¡Actuaste igual de infantil que ellos! —el poco respeto que el _pitcher_ empezó a tenerle, desapareció.

—Pero debo admitir que fue un día interesante. Incluso hicimos recuerdos —casi al instante, el Kominato mayor sacó su celular, mostrando las fotos en las que Kuramochi sujetaba a un niño con los brazos y a otro con las piernas mientras les practicaba llaves de lucha libre.

«¿Qué clase de amistad tienen estos dos?» era lo que casi todos en la sala se preguntaban mientras el parador en corto reía al recordar esos momentos.

—Oh, mira, incluso grabé un video.

—He-Hermano

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿lo quieres ver, Haruichi? —el menor de los hermanos negó con la cabeza, debían regresar al tema de los estudios antes de que algo se saliera de control.

Durante la plática, Jun se colocó a un lado de Miyuki para darle una ojeada a las respuestas de los más chicos, es decir, no todas podían ser tan malas.

—Sawamura —mas el perro de Seido se impactó con los resultados—, ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo en historia?, en tu semestre es la materia más fácil.

—Esa clase es la más horrible de todas. ¡Lo que enseña mi profesor no tiene lógica!

—¿Pasó algo?

—Me dijo que no existen ocho maravillas en el mundo.

—Eijun, sólo hay siete —Haruichi hizo la observación.

—¡Pero Chris merece ser la octava!

Si todos volvían a compartir un pensamiento, sería que el chico no tenía remedio.

—Suficiente por hoy —Kazuya hizo uso de la palabra—. Voy a entrenar, haré _cardio_ por lo que queda del día.

—¡Lo que significa que no vas a hacer nada! —espetó Sawamura—. ¿No se supone que para hacer _cardio_ debes tener corazón?

—Y para estudiar debes tener cerebro —se defendió con rapidez antes de salir del cuarto.

De nuevo, algunas risas no se hicieron de esperar.

—Bueno, Miyuki se ha ido —la voz de Yuki hizo que todos guardaran silencio—, ahora tenemos que optar por el plan B.

—Técnicamente ya estamos en el plan L, capitán —aclaró el Kominato menor.

Furuya se despertó con ese comentario.

—¿Y cuántos planes hay?, ¿tenemos un plan M? —si algo le preocupaba era no pasar los exámenes. No podía darse el lujo de faltar a un campamento. ¡Le quitarían el montículo!

—Sí. Según estas notas —Chris revisó la pequeña libreta que se le había entregado—… Miyuki muere en el plan M —después le dirigió la mirada a Ryosuke. Ya se le hacía muy raro que ese hombre se ofreciera a ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Oh, eso es asombroso —Eijun asintió con la cabeza varias veces—. Me gusta el plan M.

—Eso explica la letra… —agregó Satoru.

Para el fin de semana Sawamura y Furuya lograron ir al campamento, gracias a la ayuda divina del asombroso y maravilloso Kanemaru Shinji y sus métodos espartanos.

* * *

Fue algo cortito. Espero les haya gustado. Yo me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre los chicos de Seido, espero haber sacado una que otra risa xD


End file.
